Professors Anew
by TwilightMistress17
Summary: Hey thank you to the people who reviewed! I fixed somethings and updated it so please read! Romance 1 month after the graduation!
1. Ron's Big Surprise

Ron's Big Surprise!  
  
"Ron please pick up your broom stick off the floor", Mrs. Weasly said as she walked past.  
  
"Where can she be?" Ron asked wearily while pacing around the living room.  
  
"You know your going to make a hole if you keep doing that" Harry said pointing at the floor.  
  
"Ron! Errol just arrived with a letter addressed to you!" George said as he walked in.  
  
"It looks like it's from Hermione! Your little sweetie! Bet there's lots of lipstick kisses on that", Fred chuckled.  
  
"Knock it off!" Ron cried as he snatched the letter from George's grip. Ron just stared at it.  
"Well are you going to open it or not?" Harry said popping out from behind the couch.  
  
"What were you doing behind there?"  
  
"Crookshanks stole my model Nimbus 2000."  
  
"I never liked that cat....wait! Crookshanks is here? That means..."  
  
"Hi Ron!" "Hermione! You're here!" Ron cried joyfully as he pulled Hermione into a hug.  
  
"I thought this would be a nice way to come in."  
  
It was the end of the line for them Hogwarts was over. They had graduated a month ago. She had come for the summer.  
  
When they parted Ron looked at her with an open mouth. He had just noticed how pretty she was.  
  
She had her hair down to her mid-back it was sleek and shiny. With blonde highlights. Ron probably had never even noticed that year, since she always had her hair up. She was thin but not to thin and she was tall not as tall as him or Harry but she was tall. Her big brown eyes were glittering and her smile was so dazzling even the fairies would be jealous.  
  
She looked at him puzzled. "What are you staring at? It's not like you've never seen me for a while. We only graduated like a month ago."  
  
"Oh sorry, I was just wondering why you sent me a letter." Ron said dully. "Well I guess you'll have to read it won't you?" 


	2. The Letter

Ron looked down at the unopened letter. Hermione had a huge smile stuck on her face.  
  
"Well...." Ron tore at the envelope. He pulled out the piece of paper. He looked down at the crest on it. It was the Hogwarts crest.  
  
He stopped and looked at Hermione. "Please don't tell me Dumbledore is asking me back for summer school!"  
  
"No silly! Read the rest of the letter!" Ron looked down again and read it.  
  
Dear: Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter,  
  
I am writing you a letter to congratulate you on your graduation. You have done a fabulous job. But as you know some of our teachers have resigned due to failing health. Therefore I would like to offer you both a job here at Hogwarts. Harry for you I would like to offer you the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. And Ronald I would like to offer you the Tranfiguration position making you the Gryffindor head of house. For your information Mr.Malfoy is the new Potions Master. And Ms. Granger is the Charms Teacher. So please write me back if you would like to take the job. All you will need if you decide to take the job will be a few robes, books, wand and anything else you want. We will have a room for each of you. Thank you for your time!  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Ron looked up open mouthed. "Well what do you think?"  
  
"Hermione this is amazing! I'm head of Gryffindor....." Ron said quietly.  
  
"Harry what do you think?"  
  
"Same as Ron I am definitely going to do it!"  
  
"Good! It will be just like old times. Walking around the castle I can't wait!"  
  
"Let's write him back Harry!" Ron grabbed a spare piece of parchment and started to write.  
  
Dear: Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry and I would absolutely love to take the jobs you have offered us. We will be ready by September 1st at the usual time. Thank you for this opportunity. We are so much more than grateful to you. Thank you very much.  
  
Mr. Ron Weasly and Mr. Harry Potter  
  
"Good short and sweet!" Hermione said looking it over "can you believe it? We're going to be Professors at Hogwarts!"  
  
"I know! I know!"  
  
"So now that that is over what do you want to do?" Ron asked them.  
  
"Hmmm well I don't know. I got a new bathing suit how about we go to the pool...." 


	3. Hmmm the pool?

Hmmm....the pool?  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I stared at her! I can't believe I just stared at her. Like I was a zombie. Oh my gawd! I am such an idiot! Ron you are stupid stupid stupid! I feel like kicking myself! What should I do? Do I play it cool and just go? Or do I act caring and talk about something else? Oh well! I'll just go for it! I mean it can't go that bad! I will tell her about my feelings.......sometime.......I just want to make sure that the time is right. I will not hurt her! Well stop staring Ron and go get your trunks on ...I nudged Harry and we went to my room to get changed. Hermione and Ginny went into Ginny's room.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
What is he staring at? I said I wanted to go to the pool! What is so big about that? Well it'll be nice to see Ron in the pool! Ha ha. Anyway he better get going....Maybe he likes me? Is it possible we both like each other? Or is it just me? Oh I don't know....Finally he moved. He looked so cute in his jeans. But I bet he'll look cuter in his trunks  
  
They all got dressed in their rooms. When Ron and Harry came out they waited at the bottom of the stairs for the girls. And it took about 15 minutes.  
  
"What could possibly take this long?" Ron asked Harry "I mean they're putting on a bathing suit it can't take a ½ hour!"  
  
"Obviously it can." They laughed a little bit and when they looked up the girls were standing there.  
  
Ron looked dumbstruck. Hermione was wearing a pink bikini and it showed off her well tanned body and her muscular legs.  
  
Ron could see Harry staring at Ginny. Ron thought for a skinny little red head she looked pretty good.  
  
She was wearing a turquoise tankini. It was nice Ron thought but he thought Harry thought it was better than that.  
  
Ron felt himself turning red Ginny is his little sister and even Harry staring at her made him feel protective.  
  
"Ron we can apparate now remember?!" Hermione said with a cruel grin on her face.  
  
Ron looked shrewdly at Harry. "Ah yes but we can still joke young witch!" He said in a mock wise voice.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes but Hermione smiled. Ron noticed her perfect teeth again and was lost.  
  
"Come on you guys lets go to the pool." Hermione said and all they heard was a faint pop and she was gone.  
  
The rest of them walked.  
  
When they got to the pool Hermione was already in.  
  
Ron couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful! She had long muscular legs and even a 6 pack! He was amazed at how she looked. I guess all those years of carrying books gives you a little muscle. He almost chuckled out loud.  
  
Harry was ditto with Ginny. Ron felt a little uneasy, just like before. He trusted Harry but you know...  
  
Ron didn't know how he could have not noticed Hermione's beauty before the 5th or 6th year! He was amazed with how much of a knucklehead he was.  
  
She was wading around. And she looked up at him. "It's cold!" She said then she laughed and ducked.  
  
Ron looked at Ginny and she was shivering in the water. "Aren't you going to duck?" he said to her as she started to move a little.  
  
"No, not yet-t-t-t-t anyway", she said shivering.  
  
Ron laughed at her....that is until he got in the water. They were right it was cold. He thought he saw ice forming at the top of the pool. He touched it. "It's ice! In July!" Ron cried.  
  
He looked back at Harry. Harry was pointing his wand at the pool. "You little....." Ron said jumping out of the pool.  
  
Harry laughed and started running. "I thought you wanted to cool down?"  
  
Harry winked and Ron punched him in the arm.  
  
Hermione looked at them and giggled. "My gawd guys you really need to grow up!"  
  
Ron crossed his arms and frowned, "I don't wanna," he said. Then he let a grin slip on his face.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes but kept on smiling.  
  
"Well now that Harry has stopped messing around do you all want to actually go in the pool?" Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah I guess so" Harry said he looked around just to make sure that no one had their wand.  
  
Ron put up his hands "Harry man just get in, I promise I won't freeze the water." Harry nodded and stepped in. He took a few steps and ducked.  
  
When he came up he was blue from the cold. "Y-y-y-you p-p-p-promised!" he said pointing his finger at Ron.  
  
"Hey dude I didn't do it!"  
  
Ginny giggled. "You!" Harry shouted at her.  
  
He chased her all around the pool. Then he caught her he grabbed a hold of her head and pushed her under. "Harry" Ginny spluttered "stop it!!" They both laughed.  
  
Hermione and Ron laughed too.  
  
They were still splashing around when Hermione swam over to Ron.  
  
He looked deep into her brown eyes. He could just barely keep hold of reality. Her presence was enchanting. It seemed to be showing on her face because she had a puzzled look on her face  
  
"Ron why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"What? Oh sorry" Ron said shaking off the feeling.  
  
She smiled at him. "Ron do you like me?" She said quietly.  
  
"Well yeah Hermione of course I like you" Ron said looking at her big brown eyes.  
  
"Not like a friend Ron do you really like me?"  
  
"Well umm..." Ron said looking for words.  
  
"You can tell me because I like you Ron and I hope you like me in return."  
  
"Well...." Ron said "yeah I do. I like you and I've liked you since forever Hermione."  
  
"Then prove it to me!"  
  
They got closer and closer. All Ron could hear now is Hermione's breathing.  
  
They were millimeters apart. Then their lips touched.  
  
For a minute everything stopped.  
  
Harry and Ginny could no longer be heard splashing around.  
  
When they parted Hermione had a big smile on her face. Ron did too.  
  
"Thanks for that" Ron said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"You're very welcome" Hermione said.  
  
"Hey over there what are you guys up to?" Harry said from the other side of the pool.  
  
"Nothing really...." Ron said.  
  
"Ok because I'm feeling some kind of vibe between you two."  
  
Mrs. Weasly walked out into the yard. "Ok ladies and gentlemen it's time for supper"  
  
"Ok Mom thanks a lot" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Yeah we'll be out in a minute" Ron yelled after his sister.  
  
Ron took one last glance at Hermione and jumped out of the pool. Then an owl swooped in and it was addressed to him........ 


	4. Dumbledore's Letter

Hermione ran up behind him. "What's that?" she asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
"A letter from Dumbledore." Ron said with a look of panic in his eyes.  
  
"What could it be about? Not us do you think?" Hermione said in a slightly panicky voice.  
  
"Dumbledore does see everything....but....." Ron opened the letter and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear: Mr. Weasly, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger I am sorry to disturb you but I need you here at Hogwarts earlier than planned. I will need you hear tomorrow. If that is a problem please send an owl stating so. If it is not please get packed and come quickly (also send an owl.) I wish you all the best of luck and please come I need your help. I cannot say all I want to here in this letter I will need to see you personally.  
Thank you Professor Dumbledore"  
  
"We have to go! Dumbledore needs us!" Hermione said.  
  
"Of course we're going to go" Ron said matter-of-factly.  
  
"We have to tell Harry." They rushed into the house but everyone was sitting at the big table eating.  
  
"Umm....Harry we need to have a word with you" Ron said looking around.  
  
"Ok what about?"  
  
"Come here" Hermione said dragging him from his chair.  
  
They left the dining room and stopped around the corner.  
  
"Dumbledore needs us! He told us to be there tomorrow!" Ron told him in barely a whisper.  
  
"Why does he need us?"  
  
"He couldn't tell us in the letter he said in case it got intercepted," Hermione said.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for then?"  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran up the stairs.  
  
Hermione went to Ginny's room and Harry and Ron went to Ron's room. Ron just took things off the floor and threw them in his trunk.  
  
He could have sworn he threw George's old extendable ears in there.  
  
"Harry write a letter to Dumbledore telling him we're on our way" Ron said as he threw his dress robe on top of the pile in his trunk.  
  
They heard a faint Pop "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Hello Hermione?! We're still packing!" Ron said throwing things around.  
  
"You guys still don't get it do you?" Hermione said rolling her eyes "we're of age now we can use magic!"  
  
She pointed her wand at the floor and muttered "Ronius Packius" and the clothes went flying and in a matter of seconds everything was ready.  
  
Ron's ears turned red. "Oh yeah....I forgot."  
  
Ginny rushed up the stairs and stopped at Ron's room.  
  
"Where are you going? School doesn't start for another 2 weeks" she said looking at them.  
  
"Ginny, Dumbledore needs us so we have to go earlier than planned" Harry said in a caring voice.  
  
Ginny turned a little teary eyed "but why do you have to go?" Harry pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Don't worry we don't know what it is yet. Maybe he wants us to do some paper work....who knows? So don't worry about us ok" Ron said also giving Ginny a hug.  
  
"Be careful you guys! Please be very careful. If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do..." she shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Ginny you're getting way ahead of yourself..." Hermione started to say.  
  
"No I'm not! So many things have happened to you guys and I only want you to be safe so please do!" She gave each of them a hug and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
Ron and Harry grabbed Hermione's trunk and their own and brought them downstairs.  
  
Mrs. Weasly stopped them at the door.  
  
"Where do you think you 3 are going?" she said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Mom, Dumbledore wants us to go earlier than planned." Ron said with a sigh.  
  
"Why does he want you? So help me if he wants you to go do something dangerous!" she said shuddering.  
  
"We have no idea what he wants us to do Mrs. Weasly" Hermione said.  
  
"Be careful all of you!" She said giving them each a kiss on the forehead "I will definitely have to call Arthur. And Ron I want a letter every week telling me how the teaching is going ok?"  
  
"Yes Mom sure," Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
Mrs. Weasly gave them all one more hug and sent them off.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Harry asked them as the reached the end of the step.  
  
"Ummmm......I don't really know...." Ron said looking embarrassed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes "There are loads of options!" she said "We could go through the Floo Powder Network, we could take the Knight Bus, we could fly, come on pick one!"  
  
Ron looked at Harry "What do you want to do?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well I don't like going by Floo Powder, and the Knight Bus is not a friendly ride! So let's fly guys!"  
  
Hermione looked scared.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Oh nothing.....I don't have a broom."  
  
"You can ride with me on mine" Ron said looking at her.  
  
"Ok" she said shortly.  
  
Ron could still see the fear in her eyes but she didn't want to show it. Harry didn't seem to see it. "Are you sure you're ok Hermione?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes Ron, I'll be fine. Can we go now?"  
  
"Yeah let's fly!" Harry said jumping on his broom. They kicked off into the air and they were off. 


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Hello Everyone!  
  
I am really sorry for not writing my story. I was away on vacation for a few weeks I will work on it for a while but I have to say that I will be going out to my camper for a while. I will try to finish why I'm home! Thank you for reading remember to read and review! Oh and also...I am starting another Fanfic it will be Romance/Tragedy, starring one of my fav couples. I read a really good story about them and now I wanna write one. Oh yea it will be a DM/HG. LA LA LOVE IS IN THE AIR lol. 


End file.
